Visible light communications (VLC) is a growing wireless communication technique, utilizing a light source, such as a LED, for communicating various types of data. Many applications exist, such as intelligent lighting control, high speed data streaming, etc. Moreover, an IEEE 802.15.7 standard for VLC has been released, and future enhancements will be likely forthcoming.
As for other wireless communication techniques, the communication channel for VLC is exposed to various interferences. There are different techniques of how to handle such interferences. As an example, WO 2009010909 is directed towards a method for employing visible light from lamps in order to transmit data to a receiver. The document discloses that bi-phase modulation of the signal may be utilized in order to prevent interference from low-frequency components in the environmental illumination. Although this and other documents provide working solutions for problems addressed in those documents, there is still a need for improvement of known VLC techniques.